


Special Training: Two-On-One Technique

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Among Friends [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Ike approaches Marth about an idea he and Meta Knight had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More porn with my favorite trio. Yes, Meta Knight is his usual puffball self in this. No, I don't regret it. Yes, I'll be going back to my padded cell.
> 
> For anyone who has read my other stories, this is sort of a prequel to "Lucky" and a sequel to "Sharing Is Caring". I'm not writing these in any chronological order, but I do sort of imagine them in the same timeline.

“You want to try WHAT?” The last word, spoken loudly and an octave higher than usual, got the attention of other Smashers. Marth blushed as he bowed his head, realizing that several people were staring at him. Ike chuckled, continuing down the path towards the lake as Marth lagged behind.

“Me and Meta Knight talked about it, and we think it’d be fun,” Ike said.

Marth didn’t reply, his eyes on the packed dirt beneath them as it sloped gently downhill. He knew his face must be bright red. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see several of the Koopalings playing in the shade of an oak tree. Once they were out of earshot, Marth looked around to find that he and Ike were finally alone, the bustle of the castle courtyard far behind them.

“First of all, don’t talk about things like that in public!” Marth said, taking the first opportunity to chew the mercenary out for his indiscretion. “Second, don’t talk about things like that behind my back!”

“Oh, yeah, like they know what ‘special training’ is,” Ike laughed. “And I don’t see why we can’t talk about it with each other. It’s not like it’s a rule or anything.”

“Perhaps I should draw some up…” Marth muttered, and Ike’s hand descended on his shoulder.

“Don’t be so serious about it! Lighten up, prince.”

Marth sighed and looked around as they came to the shore of the lake. The red yoshi (he didn’t know if it had a name) was paddling around in the shallows, but otherwise the area was deserted. Few people came here when the weather was cooler, having no inclination to swim and preferring to fish at the other side where thickets of duckweed and water lilies grew.

The two swordsmen settled beneath a leaning willow. “Meta Knight should be here soon,” Ike said.

“Mm.” Marth played with a stray willow frond that blew his way in the gentle breeze. It was very peaceful, and he began to grow drowsy.

It seemed like no time at all before the sound of clanking armor approached them. Marth blinked, having not realized that he had dozed off, and found Ike standing up to greet Meta Knight as he brushed his way past the swaying fronds. “Good day,” Meta Knight said, bowing to Marth and then nodding to Ike.

“Hey,” Ike said. “I told the prince about our idea.”

“And?” Meta Knight looked to Marth, his eyes taking on a barely noticeable green hue.

“Ah… I don’t know if we should discuss this outside,” Marth said, blushing.

“It is a simple answer. Yes, or no?”

“We could always just try it out, and stop if it gets to be too much,” Ike said.

“Well…”

“There is no pressure, Your Highness. We won’t do it if you’re not comfortable with the idea.” Meta Knight sat beside him, their arms just barely brushing each other. Marth sighed, unconsciously scooting closer to the warmth.

“Eh, whenever you feel like it, holler,” Ike said, yawning and stretching. “For now, though…” he looked at Marth expectantly. The prince almost backed away, almost reprimanded him for thinking of doing it out here, until he realized what Ike’s gaze was really indicating.

“Oh! Yes, of course. I forgot…” He reached into his satchel and withdrew a small pink and white capsule. “It was no easy feat to sneak this out of the item room…”

“Should be worth it, though,” Ike said.

Marth pressed the button on the device, and a picnic spread appeared, laid out on a blue cloth in front of them. “Packing it was surprisingly simple. I’ve never used one of these before.”

“This is much appreciated,” Meta Knight said, moving forward to sit on the blanket and taking up a cup of coffee. Ike sat down opposite him, and immediately reached for a chicken leg. There was a good variety of food, portioned appropriately. Marth chose a sandwich and settled in between Ike and Meta Knight, the three of them forming a triangle on the corners of the blanket.

They were silent for a while, enjoying the weather and each other’s company. It was halfway through the sandwiches when Ike struck up a conversation about differently weighted swords, and by the time they had moved on to their last team match the cake was quickly disappearing. “Wasn’t it Falco who said that swords were ‘inferior technology’ or something?” Ike asked.

“Yes, and naturally he ate those words,” Meta Knight said.

Marth had been silent throughout the exchange, which wasn’t unusual. What was odd was the faraway look in his eyes. He seemed not to be present, and the other two kept glancing at him as their conversation died down.

“Something on your mind?” Ike finally asked.

“Hm? Ah, no, I was just…” A slight blush appeared on Marth’s cheeks, and Meta Knight and Ike exchanged glances.

“What were you thinking about?” Ike asked.

Marth remained quiet, sipping his tea almost cautiously. Only after they had finished eating did he speak again. “I think… we can try this ‘two-on-one’ technique,” he said.

Meta Knight and Ike visibly snapped to attention. Marth could almost see them as hungry wolves catching the scent of nearby prey. If they had dog ears, they would be perked right now. The mental image was amusing.

“Do you mean that?” Ike asked.

“Yes, but… tomorrow. At our secret place.”

“Agreed,” Meta Knight said, and though his voice was even Marth could tell he was interested. His eyes lingered on the prince, glowing brightly, and Marth shivered. Meta Knight’s gaze was sometimes too intense for him, threatening to overwhelm him if he gave in. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time.

He already couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

XXXXXX

They met at the usual place, Ike and Meta Knight arriving at the same time. There was a small oil lamp burning in the doorway of the old fort where they first met, and both swordsmen recognized it as a sign that Marth was waiting for them inside. “The sand’s gonna swallow this place after a while,” Ike commented, kicking a small pile of grit that had accumulated against the stairs. The prince’s smaller footprints were still visible in the dust.

“I’m surprised it hasn’t already,” Meta Knight said, “but grateful for it. Otherwise we would be hard pressed to find another secluded location…”

They walked down the now-familiar hall, ascending to the barracks where they had made something of a home away from home away from home. Marth was already inside, sitting on the bed they often used – three smaller beds pushed together. He looked up and nodded in greeting, his golden tiara the only piece of apparel he had on and an open book placed for modesty’s sake in his lap. “You’re both wearing entirely too much,” he said without any preamble.

Marth was more eager for today’s event than his lovers thought. Ike and Meta Knight wasted no time in divesting themselves of their armor and clothing. Meta Knight’s equipment was placed in a neat pile next to Marth’s on one of the unused beds, while Ike’s things were tossed haphazardly across the foot of the bed. Only Meta Knight’s steel mask was placed apart from everything else, set on the bedside table for easy access. Marth smiled as Meta Knight turned his golden eyes towards him.

“Don’t say it,” Meta Knight said before Marth could utter a word, and the prince looked rather put out.

“I wasn’t going to,” he said, though he had every intention of remarking on how cute Meta Knight looked.

“Say it, and bear the punishment,” Meta Knight warned as he joined Marth on the bed.

Ike hopped in on Marth’s other side. “So, you wanna start out slow?” he asked.

Marth nodded, looking uncomfortable for the first time. “If you don’t mind… ease into it, OK?”

“No problem,” Ike said, reaching over to pull Marth up against him. They adjusted so Marth was sitting in Ike’s lap, Ike with his legs crossed and his chest against Marth’s back. The mercenary was already half hard; Marth could feel it against his backside, and he shifted a bit so he could press down on it teasingly. Meta Knight settled between Marth’s legs, leaning up so he could kiss the prince. It wasn’t something they did often, the knight not being one for kissing, but for Marth he made an exception. The prince moaned into the kiss, biting Meta Knight’s lower lip just enough to create a jolt of sensation.

Foreplay had never been Meta Knight’s strongest point, but he did his best in light of the current situation. He wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible for all of them. He ran his hands up and down Marth’s thighs, caressing him gently as Ike felt up the prince’s torso. Marth surrendered to them gradually, his apprehension fading in favor of the pleasure his lovers were giving him. They were treating him with much more care than they normally did – and more than Marth typically preferred. Even so, it was arousing. Meta Knight began to work with Marth’s slim member, bringing it to full erection while Ike tweaked his nipples. “Nnnh…” the first of many moans finally escaped, and both swordsmen doubled their efforts, coaxing more from the prince.

Ike began to reach further down, but Meta Knight brushed aside the hand that sought sanctuary between Marth’s legs. “Not yet,” he muttered, nipping the soft skin of Marth’s abdomen. He licked a trail downward, passing over the reddened member (much to Marth’s frustration) and leaving gentle bites along the inside of one thigh. Ike busied himself with Marth’s chest and neck, pinching and biting wherever he could reach, getting rougher as Marth’s soft cries grew more insistent.

“Nnah… Ah…” Marth gasped as Ike and Meta Knight manipulated his body, playing him expertly. They were putting in a lot of effort, and he rewarded them by shifting his hips forward to signal that he was ready for more.

Meta Knight held up his hand, and Ike got the hint. He reached for the bottle of oil on the nightstand, giving it to the knight, while he pushed two fingers into Marth’s mouth. His whimpers and moans muffled for the time being, Marth could only close his eyes and relax when he felt something slick prodding his entrance.

Lacking proper fingers, Meta Knight used his thumb to stretch the prince. He did so slowly, using plenty of oil to ease the way. “Which one should go in first?” Ike asked, and Meta Knight paused, contemplating this important decision.

“I’m quite flexible,” Meta Knight said. “If I go first, you can come in alongside me.”

Marth braced himself as Ike shifted beneath him. The mercenary pushed two fingers in next to Meta Knight’s thumb, and Marth whined, gripping Ike’s knees. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t handled before, but the anticipation started to get to him, making him nervous and excited all at once. Ike took a moment to work his fingers in and out before spreading them apart, allowing Meta Knight’s swelling cock to push inside.

“Aaaahn…!” Marth bit his lip, relaxing his muscles as Meta Knight thrust gently. The pace was slow, but the experience was no less intense. Meta Knight paused when he was only partly buried, exerting his willpower against the urge to go further. He glanced at Ike over Marth’s shoulder, nodding as the mercenary met his gaze.

“OK, here we go…” Ike said, positioning himself at Marth’s stretched entrance. He pushed, found a little more give than he had expected, pushed again, and felt a gradual increase in pressure as he slowly entered. Meta Knight’s cock was more yielding than Ike expected, seeming to make a little room for him as he slid in next to it. This was the first time he had ever actually touched it, and he was surprised by how smooth it was as his own ridged member pressed against it.

Both of them stopped when Marth let out a sharp gasp. Ike’s cockhead has barely breached Marth’s entrance, but already it was almost too much. Ike had his arms wrapped around Marth’s torso, one hand supporting his chest; Meta Knight had the prince’s thighs pushed up and apart. The star warrior shifted a bit, shoving the bulbous head of his member further inside to even out the space they had created. “Nnh… it’s OK…” Marth panted, resting his head against Ike’s shoulder and reaching out to dig his fingers in Meta Knight’s sides. “ _Onegai…_ More…”

Marth was surprised that he hadn’t been torn open at this point. He was shocked that it didn’t hurt more, that he was actually starting to feel pretty good. Ike’s cock nudged its way deeper, pushing Meta Knight further in as it went. “Aaaah…! Nnah! St- stop… just a moment…” He moved his hips a little, the men on either side of him gritting their teeth as they fought to remain in control of themselves. “NYA!” Marth yelped as he sank to a particularly good level, the two thick cocks inside him fitting together almost as one. Ike and Meta Knight froze, concern battling against pleasure, but were reassured when Marth began to lift up and slide back down carefully, holding onto Meta Knight for balance.

“Damn…” Ike panted against Marth’s ear. Meta Knight silently echoed his sentiment. This was a new experience for all of them, and one that Meta Knight had wanted to try since Ike first began joining in on the action. So far, so good. He moved in and out in tiny motions, experimentally, testing the prince’s limits and finding him more than willing to submit. Marth moaned sweetly, giving himself over to them without hesitation. As Meta Knight readjusted his grip on the smooth thighs, Ike sensed Marth’s surrender and began thrusting a bit faster.

Marth found that he was rather enjoying this. It was a little painful to be so full, but as Ike picked up the pace the Altean’s pleasure started to override his other senses. His fear melted away, leaving more and more traces of the real Marth – the Marth who loved to be pounded, who loved rough treatment at the hands of his two most trusted companions. His cries became screams as Ike started going faster and faster, and soon Meta Knight was slamming in, both warriors losing the battle against raw lust.

“ _Me- Metanaito-kyou! Aiku!”_ the prince couldn’t contain himself anymore. He threw his head back against Ike’s shoulder, giving Ike access to his slender neck. His hands clutched at Meta Knight, digging into battle-hardened blue skin, pulling him closer until he was sure the knight couldn’t possibly be any deeper inside him. It was too much for Marth. He couldn’t see straight, could hardly breathe as he was fucked into a stupor. Ike’s rough hand took hold of his bobbing member, and he lost it.

His orgasm caught him by surprise. He let out a long, keening cry as he clenched around his lovers, nails digging into Meta Knight’s arms and entire body trembling. It was the most intense climax he’d had in a while, and he became almost insensate as it slowly faded away.

Meta Knight mercifully stopped thrusting, and placed a hand on Ike’s leg to stop him as well. Ike growled, biting down on Marth’s neck as his vision swam in and out of focus. He didn’t want to finish yet. He had to force the rising tide of pleasure back down as Marth’s heat coiled around him, pressing his cock closer to Meta Knight’s and then easing up slowly.

When Marth fell back against Ike, limp and unresponsive, his body relaxed enough to allow the mercenary and the knight to begin thrusting again. They didn’t have to go for very long. Marth couldn’t tell which of them came first, too dazed to make sense of the expression on Meta Knight’s face or the way Ike gripped him tightly. He felt warmth flooding into him, deepening his blush and making his head feel light. The moment was so powerful that he almost came again, gazing vaguely into Meta Knight’s eyes and feeling Ike’s rapid heartbeat against his back.

Ike pulled out first, followed by Meta Knight. Marth whimpered, sore but missing the feeling of being full of them. He didn’t notice when Ike laid him down, or when Meta Knight used the cloth by the bed to clean them up. “Your Highness, do you feel alright?” Meta Knight asked, brushing damp bangs aside as Marth allowed his eyes to close.

“Mm-hm…”

“That was something else…” Ike said, lying back and still trying to catch his breath. “We didn’t hurt ya?”

“Nn-nm…”

“So, will we be doing that again sometime?” Ike asked, glancing at Meta Knight with a smirk on his flushed face.

“Mm-hm…” Marth mumbled. Meta Knight’s eyes flashed pink.

“I’m glad it met your approval,” he said, lying on Marth’s other side and putting his mask back on. “Though I think we should give it some time before the next… performance.” He said this more to Ike than to Marth, whose breaths were already evening out in the pattern of sleep.

“Don’t want to wear out our poor prince,” Ike said, ruffling Marth’s hair affectionately. Marth didn’t reply.

“I think we already did,” Meta Knight said.

“Should we wake him up for a bath?” Ike asked, stifling a yawn.

“No. Let him sleep – it’s not a bad idea for us, as well.” The knight closed his eyes. “We’ll clean up later.”

“Yeah, you’re right… Besides, maybe later we can have a little more fun in the bath…”

Meta Knight liked this idea. He and Marth had created several nice memories in the bath together (many of which Meta Knight relived often in his dreams, though he would never admit it). He thought it was about time Ike found out how playful Marth could be when water was involved. Soaping his two humans up and throwing them in the tub together sounded like a fine idea.

For now, though, sleep was calling. Meta Knight didn’t actually need to rest now, but the lull of Marth’s warmth and the familiar scents of his companions were too tempting to resist. The three of them curled up together, Marth between them, his even breaths hypnotizing the others until they, too, succumbed to the demand of sleep.


End file.
